


Aches and Pains

by grandmelon



Series: Ficlet Collection [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandmelon/pseuds/grandmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going to get a bump if you continue to slouch like that.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun little ficlet idea I came up with. I'm trying to run away from some serious writer's block when it comes to my larger fics and my fic series... so far the little ones are working out. I hope everyone enjoys them! (also dang I haven't written MH in so long...)

 

“Makoto.”

 

“Hm? Yes Haru?” Makoto answered, eyes still trained on his text book as he copied down the last bit of notes for the chapter.

 

“Makoto, sit up.”

 

“Huh?” Makoto turned to look at his friend who was walking over to him. Makoto looked back down at himself before he straightened out his back, a dull ache coming from his neck. When he glanced back up at his friend Haru was seating himself next to him at the coffee table, putting out some snacks he had made.

 

“You’re hunching your back too much,” he informed him. Makoto flashed a sheepish grin, scratching his cheek in embarrassment.

 

“I can’t really help it. Thank you, Haru, for the food,” Makoto added. Haru rolled his eyes before a slender hand came up and started to rub at the back of Makoto’s neck. He hummed as Haru’s fingers pushed in at the hunch of his back, deeply massaging the muscles there.

 

“You’re going to get a bump if you continue to slouch like that.”

 

“Don’t say that Haru-chan,” Makoto whined. If his luck stayed true he probably would have one by the end of college.

 

“Let me help. It must hurt,” Haru said after a few seconds of silence, just rubbing the one spot. His hand pulled back and he turned to face Makoto better. He scooted closer and pushed the table away more to make space.

 

“You don’t have too,” Makoto started, but one glance at Haru’s glare and he shrunk back, “unless you want to.”

 

“Take off your jacket.”

 

“Right,” Makoto sighed. He turned around and pulled off his hoodie. He squeaked when his shirt was pushed up over his head too. Cold fingers touched his sides and he shivered, goosebumps covering his arms.

 

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled, aware of their temperature. He continued to rub Makoto’s shoulders and into his neck, pushing in his back again which was already starting to slouch. “Maybe you should lie down.”

 

“That’d be even colder!”

 

Haru just made a small noise in response, continuing to massage Makoto’s back, and especially his neck. He took his hands and pulled Makoto’s neck up, gently pulling him into sitting up before rubbing back down again. It was a little redundant since Makoto always turned to putty when Haru would give him a massage, but the aches started to leave his neck and shoulders anyways.

 

“Haru, you’re putting me to sleep,” Makoto laughed, eyes already closed.

 

“You need sleep,” Haru countered, but his hands started to recede anyways. Makoto whined in the back of his throat and leaned back into the retreating appendages. Haru huffed, a small sign of his amusement, before continuing. Makoto ended up laying belly down in Haru’s lap as Haru continued to massage away the pain from studying.

 

“Just a quick nap,” Makoto murmured into Haru’s side. Haru leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Makoto’s farthest shoulder, the easiest one to reach, before returning to his duty.

 

“Just a quick one,” he promised.


End file.
